Barbie Girl
by AprilKisses
Summary: [oneshot][chasejack] kinky rulers can be a pain in the ass. literally.


Haha, well here's a wierd little plot that unfolded in my mind. There's also a picture that I forced my friend to draw that goes along with the story, so I'll post that at the bottom so I don't give anything away. Also- this is a ChaseXJack story. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdow, any of the related characters, or 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua._

* * *

Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Hi Barbie!Hi Ken!Do you wanna go for a ride?Sure Ken!Jump In... 

Chase Young was a very kinky ruler. No if, ands, or buts about it; just ask Jack. Chase was the type of draconic villain who appeared to be your typical run-of-the-mill dictator bend on world domination.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

"Do I _have_ to try on the pink one Chase?"  
"Of course."

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

"_And_ the pink ribbons in my hair?"  
"What do you think?"

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Only he wasn't.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Chase came with a horrible love for dressing Jack up in frilly, little girl's unmentionables and matching dresses. Cute white ruffles lined silky little panties with a tiny white bow on the top. Oh yes, they were the polar opposite of masculinity.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world.  
Dress me up; make it tight, I'm your dolly._

By now Jack had grown use to it and even offered to go to the store to help Chase pick his next outfit. But lately Chase had grown fond of pink, and in Jack's opinion it clashed terribly with his hair.

_You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour in pink.  
Kiss me here; touch me there, hanky panky..._

"Jack I really have to say that one looks stunning on you." Chase stated, licking his lips in a lizardly lust.

_You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"._

And with that Jack's cheeks brightened to a rosy hue.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

After paying for his lover's new dress, Chase quickly ushered Jack out of the store and into the next one- a wig shop. The other day Chase had walked by and saw a long, flowing red wig that matched perfectly with Jack's hair. Without a single word Chase snatched it out of the window and threw it on the cashier's desk.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

The old woman behind the counter raised her eyebrow in question at the two bys standing in front of her.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)_

"A little early for Halloween there boys," she said through pursed lips.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

"Just ring it up," Chase hissed back.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)_

She shrugged and handed the bag to him.  
"Have a nice day."

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please.  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._

Back at his lair Chase immediately had Jack go and change into the day's purchases. Minutes later Jack walked out of the bathroom with a blush painted on his face, his hands frantically attempting to fix the wig on his head.

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again.  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party._

A maniacal grin plastered on his face, Chase pounced on Jack, pushing him against the wall. He crushed their lips together as his hands roamed along Jack's arms.

_You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours".  
You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"._

Jack moaned into Chase's hot mouth and unwillingly shoved him away.  
"Not yet," he forced out in a husky voice, a grin now appearing on his face.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)_

Chase groaned. He hated when Jack made him do it but-  
"Come to the bedroom my _princess_ so that I can pamper your evil little body," he gritted out. He snatched Jack's hand and dragged him to a beautiful bedroom with thick, red velvet curtains and silky black sheets on a comfy feather bed.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Jack giggled girlishly and waited as Chase lit various candles around the room. He grabbed a hairbrush off the dresser and ran it through his wig, surprised at how real it felt on his head. Sitting down on the bed, he smiled to himself.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

Finally Chase came over and starting placing a trail of kisses along Jack's jaw line and neck.

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

He slowly started to pull off Jack's dress and a girly garter and pair of underwear slowly began to reveal themselves.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)_

Chase sighed as he allowed a now semi-naked Jack to flip him over.  
"Now it's my turn," Jack whispered in his ear. He ran a hand through Chase's long, inky hair and then down his arm. Jack grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he removed Chase's clothing to reveal a pair of underwear matching his own.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken!_

Sure Chase may have been a kinky ruler himself, but Jack had his days too.

* * *

Dodges bricks Okay, okay! I'm sorry you had to withstand that. Review please? 

Here's the matching picture; take out the spaces- www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 37230402/


End file.
